The Great Crown Adventure
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Prince Klaus has Ly and is forcing her to marry him. Can Rayman save her?


Rayman:The Grand Crown Adventure This story is dedicated to Rayfan, who's review sparked the story. Thanks Rayfan! Anyway, on with the story! Our story begins in the forest, where, near a big oak tree, is where Rayman is sleeping. He had a busy day, First, Globox had him baby-sit his children (Lots of yelling, fighting, and pulling hair on Rayman.), Second, he had to deliver a new dictionary to Murfy (It was about 50 pounds.), And third, he had to water Ly's flowers AND watch her house while she went to a store to buy seeds.Rayman was too tired to anything, evening eating his favorite food, noodles. So, just 20 inches north of Ly's house, he took a nap. Just a short nap, but it became a long nap just in 2 minutes. Rayman started to have a weird dream. He was flying around without the helicopter working. ("Where am I?") thought Rayman. Then, he fell a LONG way down. When he touched solid surface, a thick cloud of purple haze started to form a face. When the face finally made shape, Rayman was surprised. ("Ly?") he thought. Then he remembered. Rayman and Ly. Couple. Lovers. He and her. They had been together for about 3 months. Their first kiss at the river. But, why here, in a dream? But before Rayman could do anything, he was awake, by a violently shake. When his eyes opened, he saw Globox, who looked frantic. "(Yawn) What is it Globox? Did one of your children run away? "Rayman said. "No! It's about Ly! She may be in big trouble! You need to be at the Fairy Council now!" Globox said with some trouble. He and Rayman ran though the forest to the Fairy Council as fast as their legs could carry them. As soon they got there, they were led to the Heart of the World chamber. The King of the Teensies was their eating cheesecake from Mozart's Cakes Co. "(Chew, Chew, Chew.) Good! Order some more later! (Smack) Yum! Yum… Oh, Rayman! What are you doing here?" said the king chewing on a piece of cake. "Can I have some?" said Globox with his tongue hanging out."No." replied the king. "Globox is telling me that Ly is in trouble." Said Rayman. When the king heard that, he stopped eating and dropped the piece. Before it could hit the floor, Globox grabbed it, tore off the a small part that was chewed by the king, and ate it. "Follow me." The king finally said. They led into the council chamber, where they tried to solve problems. Rayman had been here before, just a few days after he had defeated Reflux and turned Andre into a Red Lum. He was led to the center of the area. There was Otto, the doctor who had helped Rayman and Globox before. The Head of the Council was a limbless creature, like Rayman, named Matbelles. He was about 5 years older than Rayman, but didn't have the power or the courage to go on any adventure. But he was wise, and he NEVER forgets anything. People sometimes called him the "Elephant Man". Rayman thought, (Hey… only criminals are allowed in the center for punishment!) Was he a criminal? Did he had to with Ly's problem? "Council is now in session!" said Matbelles, with a cough. He once said he was 36 years old, but he looked like 54. "Rayman, The one they call Big Nose, now that your girlfriend, Ly the fairy, is maybe in grave danger, we would like you to go to the Kingdom Trandus, where she is right now." Said the Council leader. "Why there? That place is filled with soldiers that kill any body that comes there! Ly is probably dead by now!" said Rayman. Then, Matbelles spoke up, "Ah, She is not. Do you know Prince Klaus?" Rayman thought about it. Klaus was the prince of Trandus, but really the king. Why, you ask? Well, his father, King Sylvin, was a great king. No one had no pieces of gold. He had a wife, but she died of a disease. Now, this little story is now Klaus took over. When The Great Darkness War started, he was a leader in the army. He won many battles, he lost very few. But, at the Battle of Lightness Canyon, he dissappered. Just like that. No one knows what happen. Some people think he knocked out and executed at the enemy's base. Some say he was buried, alive. Anyway, that battle won the war. Klaus didn't cry about his father. In fact, he smiled. He hated his father. His father was treating like a little boy. His mother died when was 9 years old. Still, his father treated like he was two. He sick of it. He was crowned king two days later. He changed ALL of his father laws. Taxes were higher. Supplies were more expensive. Peasants were killed, imprisoned, and tortured if they didn't pay their bills or tried to object the laws. No one was richer than Klaus. Also Klaus was a Moneybags. He also knew Moneybags from the Dragon Realm. He was like Mr.Krabs. Expect he liked spending money. He spent it on paintings, beds, fountains, and other things, with his picture or name on it. When he saw the magical, beautiful fairy Ly, he started to try to marry her. Now, his subjects were mad when they heard that. He was going to use Ly to get more money. Sure, there is a few spells to get money, gold, jewels, silver, bronze, etc. Anyway, people were joyful to hear that Rayman and Ly were in love and Ly had termite the engagement to Klaus. Now Klaus was angry when he heard this, just being 32 years old. "Yes." Rayman said finally. "Well (Oh brother), Klaus came to town and found Ly, and kidnapped her and took her to his castle and is right now forcing her to marry her." Yoinks! Ly is in trouble! Can Rayman save her? Can he also end Klaus reign of terror? Will Globox manage to stop eating so much food? Will Rayfan write a good review? Tune in into Chapter 2! See later! - Syl 


End file.
